


Fun With A 'PG"

by labct1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli runs into an Adam fan while filming Tutka in New York with Katri.</p><p>PG = Professional Glambert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With A 'PG"

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old. Like 2+ yrs old, that I found in my journal. I think I ended up splitting up parts and using them in different fics. I can't remember but it reads like it's only little fic so here it is.... Apologies if it sounds familiar.

"We met one of your fans last night." 

Adam cringes at the tone of Sauli's voice. Sounds like he met one of the PGs - Professonal Glambert. He did warn both Sauli and Katri to be on the look out for them. He loves his fans but he's not blind to their ways. 

"I told Katri but she didn't want to listen." 

Sauli laughs loudly which puts Adam at ease. 

"We were chatting with her and I kept wondering what her face would look like if I came right out and said 'Yes, I fuck Adam Lambert. He's amazing!'" 

This time they laughed together. 

"I confess, I may have muttered something dirty in Finnish. She didn't blink so I think we're safe." 

Adam smiles and settles deeper into the couch. "This is why I love you. You have such a dirty mind." 

"You don't love my dirty mind. You love that I put my dirty mind into action," Sauli teases. 

Adam nods. "True. What did you tell her?" 

"I said something like she's only talking with us because you like my dick." 

Adam part chokes, part groans, not sure whether to laugh or not. Laughter wins out. "One day someone will understand what you say." He puts his feet on the coffee table and starts to pick at the polish on his fingernails. "You, um, you're okay with the attention though right?" 

"Did you see the pictures I sent you last night?" Sauli asks at the same time. 

Adam closes his eyes. "Yes, you big fucking tease. I saw them." 

Sauli sent him several pictures, the first one was of him fully dressed. Each subsequent picture showed Sauli with one less article of clothing on, until he was naked, and extremely hard. It was a pictorial strip tease. Then Sauli sent one more of his chest covered in semen. 

"Did you like them?" Sauli prods. 

"What do you think? It took me about two minutes to come after seeing them." Adam shivers thinking about it. " I miss your pretty face." 

"I'll be all yours in a few days," Sauli replies.

Adam groans. Outside of a handful of dates they haven't spent a ton of time together. Sauli's been working like crazy, and he has too. It will be nice to have some down time together in New York.

"You never answered. You're okay with the attention from my fans," Adam knows the answer but he likes the reasurrance anyways.

"Adam, I would not be with you if I was not okay with it. Now, tell me you miss me."

"I might miss you just a little bit."

"Oh really? Only a little?"

Adam can picture that smirk Sauli gets when he's about to call Adam's bluff. He's such a cocky, arrogant, sweet son-of-a-bitch, who somehow stole his heart. 

"Maybe more than a little."


End file.
